Internal Hell
by kryptofan974
Summary: *ON HIATUS* When Tiz, Thor's adopted daughter, discovers she has hidden power and meets two rogues, she decides to re-create the Thor Ring and travel to the Dagger Pagoda. But, everything has it's secrets... Rated T to be safe.


**Hey ppl! Hooray! 1st chapter of "Jyu-Oh-Sei: Internal Hell" is up and completed! *fistpump* XD**

**Just some notes though, before you read it:**

**1. This story takes place after episode 11, the last episode, of Jyu-Oh-Sei**

**2. The rogue Janke's name is pronounced "Jahn-kay" and it's a made up Japanese name **_**(or at least I think it is)**_

**3. This story is entirely fan-made**

**4. This story is rated T for gore, blood, violence, sex-related themes **_**(not graphic though), **_**and language. It may not be much at first, but it's just to be safe. I mat change this to Rated M later, but i may not. Better safe than sorry!**

**5. I apologize for the bad title names and just bad names in particular **_**(lolz :D)**_

**I hope you enjoy it! XD I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't access a computer 24/7, so it may be a little hard. Also, it may take a while to write some of the chapters, seeing that this one was pretty long and took me a while.**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**** Wanted Dead or Alive**

_Nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to turn to_

_Nowhere to hide_

_No one to help me_

_No one to confide in_

_No one to save me_

_No one...can help me now..._

_I am so alone...in this...cruel...world..._

"Where did she go?"

"You moron! You let her get away!"

"Shut up! I didn't see you put in any extra effort to catch her! You could've easily caught her if you moved your fat-"

"Hey! Knock it off! We need to focus on capturing that bitch!"

The sharp voices and curses rang out through the atmosphere. The thugs growled at their leader's order.

"Where could she have gone?" a deep voice asked the authorative voice. It sounded like they were right next to Tiz, they barked so loud to one another. They were close to her hiding spot, but her luck seemed to be holding out for once. They hadn't noticed her yet, and she prayed silently that they would just move on and start looking away from her.

"We'll split up and search for her. Monta, Mantis, and Janke, look off in that direction" the authorative voice hollered. "You two, look off towards the camp. And the rest of you, come with me. I don't think we need to worry, though. If we don't find her, a Bellasona probably will"

Relief flooded Tiz at the sound of the command. She started to ease up, when a wiry voice blurted out,

"Wait! What if she's hiding somewhere around here? Maybe she's waiting for us to leave, so she can leave her hiding spot and run away"

Her muscles tensed up again. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, and she was surprised that the rogues could not hear it.

"She could be hiding here right now" the voice crawled near to her. She heard the rogue's footsteps come closer to her hiding spot. Tiz's hand moved automatically to her knife in her pocket on her left hip. She could nearly smell his rancid breath as he moved in closer. A growl nearly escaped her lips as she went to move. But before he got close enough, the leader snapped,

"Monta! You will follow my orders with no questions, you got that?" the authorative voice yelled. "Do you really think that a girl who's as sick and weak as she is would hide near a band of rogues who can easily sense her? Do you really think that she'd be THAT stupid?"

Monta hissed and walked back to his group.

"Now, we need to try and corner her! There will be no escape. MOVE OUT!"

Tiz heard the rogues run off in their assigned directions, until they disappeared into the distance.

She sighed, and let her tense body relax once she was sure they had left.

She was hiding in the dense greenery of a lush forest, where she had taken shelter behind a huge bush to hide from the fierce hunters. Hatred burned in her heart at the thought of the rogues. Accidentally stepping across their boundaries didn't really need to be solved by hunting and killing, in her opinion.

Panting from holding her breath for so long, Tiz started to shake and hot tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks. Miserable as she was, she had managed to survive this long. Barely, though. She had no food, hardly any water, and the only clothes she had were the raggedy, mud-stained ones on her at that moment.

"Father. Give m-me strength...I-I'm all al-lone..." Tiz stuttered quietly to herself, crying from either misery or relief. She looked up at the light blue sky, nearly blinded by the blazing sun. Temperatures of Chimera's daytime reached very high, higher than on any planet, especially Earth.

Tiz tossed her long hair away from her face and off of her neck. The tears still flowed uncontrollably, but she took a few deep breaths. Her heart felt heavy, almost as if all of the misery and bad luck that she had endured for the past few years weighed itself on her heart. She removed the canteen that was slung over shoulder, unscrewed the cap, and took a big drink. Unfortunately, it was the last of her water, and her disappointment grew as she sucked in hot air from the canteen. Tiz screwed the cap back on and slung the canteen back on her shoulder.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea rippled through her and her stomach lurched, making her throw up everything that was inside of her stomach. Tiz coughed roughly and vomited again. Her vision blurred as tears rapidly dropped from her eyes and onto the ground. She knew that she was very ill; she had been battling a sickness for quite some time now. This illness had made her lose a ton of weight, so she was dangerously skinnier than the average person. Tiz could hardly keep anything down, and she was deprived of sleep from being on the run so often. But Tiz wasn't a Healer and she didn't know any Healers. It would be impossible to just simply ask anyone if they could help her, especially if they were as fierce as the hunters. Chimera was a brutal place. It went by one code; survival of the fittest. She barely knew any generous people. There was no one that could help her.

_How much...l-longer can I k-k-keep this up...? I'm going to...d-die...if I don't...get help soon..._

Dizzy and disoriented, Tiz held her head up with one hand, and she closed her eyes. She was sweating heavily at this point, as well as hyperventilating. .

"Maybe...I should r-rest for a little while..." Tiz suggested to herself. Her stomach heaved again, and she vomited once more on the grass.

Coughing and gasping for breath, Tiz wiped the vomit away from her mouth. A loud moan escaped her lips and she lay on her back in the coarse grass. The shade sheltered her from the blazing heat, but it didn't help much. Putting her hand on her forehead, she closed her eyes to escape the spinning scenery.

_Drifting_

_Spinning_

_Floating away_

_Away_

_Away from the hate_

_Away from the hurt_

_Away from the pain_

With her consciousness floating away, she whispered,

"Father...I wish you were here...to help...me.."

* * *

Voices echoed in her head; left and right, familiar words...from the past...ones that Tiz didn't want to remember...

_"Be the strongest...you can be...Tiz..."_

_"He's gone, Tiz! There's nothing you can do! He's dead!"_

_"Your father...was one of the greatest warriors I have ever met..."_

Darkness clouded her senses, with the voices getting louder and louder, as they overlapped one another.

Suddenly, the ground gave way and Tiz felt herself falling. Arms flailing, she tried to grasp something to save herself. But nothing was in reach. Wind whipped at her face and everything was dark until a small light toward the end grew into a huge flower of brightness.

The bright light blinded her for a quick moment, and she heard the words...

"What is your name?" a voice asked.

"..."

A blurry world was all that Tiz could see.

"How about if I give you a name? Like...Tiz" the same voice suggested. She could tell by the voice that the speaker was male. As the world around her came into focus, she noticed the identity of the voice. It came from a tall man with dark hair and tan skin. His piercing blue eyes were shining as he looked kindly at a little girl. He was wearing a warrior's outfit and had his hair back in a ponytail.

She heard the high-pitched, sweet voice of a little girl answer, "T-Tiz?"

The man knelt down to the girl and scooped her up in his arms.

"It means 'hope'. Do you like it?"

Her heart nearly jumped up to her throat as she remembered where she was and who the man was. She was standing next to two other figures that she recognized; Chen and Rada. The girl and the man were near a rock near the end of a cliff.

_I remember this place...it was the place...that...Father found and adopted me..._

A long silence was held before the sweet voice chimed again.

"I do"

Her father turned his gaze to the germinating Bellasonas in the distance.

"Good. Remember it well...

* * *

And just as suddenly as she had fallen asleep, she woke up with a start. Tiz sat up, breathing hard as if she had run for many miles. Her shirt was nearly soaked from sweating so much. Her limbs shook as she propped herself up off of the ground.

Tiz coughed a few more times before she decided to stand up and keep moving. She had to find some type of civilization; there was no way that she could go on living in such harsh conditions, especially in the shape that she was in at the moment. Chimera's nighttime wasn't too far off and it would be too harsh for her to handle. At this rate, there were many ways that Tiz could die; starvation, dehydration, sickness, being killed by any predator, be it human or plant...

She shuddered at the thought of death, but then felt a single tiny spark of comfort. The only good thought about death was that she'd be reunited with her adoptive father. It had been about four years since she had been separated from her father, and almost two years since her adopted mother mysteriously disappeared. Tiz had no one left...no family. She was on her own; only able to rely on her wits, resources, and past training. Her legs shook as she stood up, and they nearly buckled when the world started to spin once more. She kept her balance by holding on to a tree. _I must be really weak...because I can barely stand up..., _she thought.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps were approaching, and caught Tiz off guard. A foot kicked Tiz right in the face and sent her flying. Tiz skidded on the grass and after recovering from the shock, she jumped up, which didn't help her dizziness problem, wielded her dagger from its pocket, and stood in a ready stance. Three rogues jumped out from all around Tiz. Sensing their presence, Tiz jumped out of the way at the last minute, leaving the three men standing in awe where she previously stood.

But, they didn't stand confused for long, for they turned on her and started attacking. Tiz dodged their knives swiftly. Deciding to make a risky move, she blindly kicked with all her might, making contact with the stomach of one of the men and sending them back. He collided with the other two and bowled them over.

Turning around and running for her life in the opposite direction, breathing became more difficult for Tiz. The song of approaching footsteps alerted her that the hunters were right behind her. Panting, Tiz turned her head around to get a look at her hunters. One was in a warriors outfit with long hair and beady eyes. The second one was wearing a short sleeve shirt and long sweatpants. He had short black hair. Tiz couldn't see the third one, but she guessed that he was behind the other two.

Tiz tightly clutched her knife, raised it as she neared a tree, and brought it down at full force on a branch. She grabbed the branch in mid-fall and slung it over her shoulder. Tiz twisted her body around, still sprinting in the forward direction at full-force, and swung wildly at the men.

_Not really my best plan ever, but I need to get these men off of my tail as soon as possible, _she thought.

The heavy wood came in contact with the stomach of the first man. Another swing hit him in the head, and he was down for the count.

"You bitch! Your gonna pay fer that!" the second rogue cursed, his eyes wild. He stopped right in front of his comrade. Hearing the footsteps stop abruptly made Tiz turn around.

That was all that the rogue needed. His frown turned into a smirk and he called, "NOW, JANKE!

It all happened so fast after that.

A gunshot.

A scream.

A victorious cackle.

Tiz soon found herself on the ground, clutching her wounded leg. Sticky crimson liquid poured all over her hands and onto the dirt. The pain was burning on the skin of her leg.

She struggled to stand up, using one hand to clutch the wound. But, her sickness overpowered her, added with the excessive running and injury, her condition worsened. Her vision went black and she collapsed onto the dirt once more.

The two elite rogues hovered over the bleeding girl. Cackling with delight, their eyes glowed with evil intent.

"Do we kill her now, or take her and meet up with the rest of the group?" The third man, with the gun in his possession, asked.

"Kill her. The leader's order was ta kill her if we ever caught her. But kill her slowly. I wanna see her suffer! It's more fun that way" the second man grinned. The terrible men threw their heads back and laughed.

_This...is..it...I'm d-d-done for..._

A sudden shot in the air rang out across the land. She cringed, waiting for the feel of the bullet in her body. But it never came. Instead, through her haze, Tiz heard something fall. Like a body. As if it was...one of the men...

Another shot caused a scream to ring out, followed by the sound of another fall.

Tiz forced open her eyes, and through blurred vision, saw the two men, that were standing over her previously, bleeding and unresponsive on the ground next to her.

Pain overflowed her senses, and everything started to fade out once more.

"Bulls-eye!"

"We got 'em!"

"Wait! That girl! She collapsed!"

"Get her some help! Now!"

The sound of footsteps shuffling along the dirt grew louder around her, along with the mixed voices of strangers.

A male voice muttered, "Her leg was hit by the bullet, but it's not fatal. I think she's the girl that these rogues were talking about"

Tiz coughed roughly, her body racked with terrible spasms.

The male voice spoke up again as Tiz continued to cough, "She's very pale. Is she ill?"

Someone laid their hand on Tiz's hot forehead, and then that same person yelled, "She's burning up! Someone, get some water!"

Again, Tiz opened her eyes with great difficulty. Through the blur of colors, two figures came into focus; the second voice that had called out belonged to a woman. Her skin was a smooth light caramel color and her long brown hair hung in front of her face, with her green eyes shining through. She was closest to Tiz and had her hand on Tiz's forehead. The other was a man; kneeling next to the woman. He had semi-long, dirty blonde hair and pale skin. He was wearing a warrior's outfit. At the moment, he was applying pressure to Tiz's leg.

"It's hard to tell how deep the wound in her leg is right now...We need to get her back to camp and help her"

"Poor thing...a wounded leg...a high fever...I'm surprised she made it as far as she did..." Tiz heard the woman say.

Tiz closed her eyes and moaned as she felt her stomach flip again. She felt a hand brush the hair off of her face.

"Hey...kid...can you hear us?" the man asked.

Tiz, with her quiet and hoarse voice, murmured something like, "uh huh..."

"What is your name...and where did you come from...?"

"M...M-m-m-my name...i-is...Tiz...I came from...t-the Ochre R-ring..."

"Wait; you're from the Ochre Ring? But you don't have Ochre skin" the man objected.

Tiz swallowed hard, and then groggily replied, "My...f-father...was...the Top..."

"You're...father? Wait a minute! That means that your father...was..."

Everything was growing darker around Tiz. She summoned up the last of her strength to whisper, "That's right. M-my father was...Thor Klein...the Beast King..."

And everything went dark once more...


End file.
